1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp and, more particularly, to a fluorescent lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional fluorescent lamp comprises a ballast, a holder mounted on the ballast, and a fluorescent tube detachably mounted on the holder and electrically connected with the ballast. The ballast provides a determined starting voltage and a stabilized current to the fluorescent tube so that the fluorescent tube is lighted successively and stably. The ballast has a determined output power. However, the fluorescent tube has different power specifications (such as 13, 18 and 26 watt), so that the ballast cannot fit the fluorescent tubes having different power specifications, thereby limiting the versatility of the ballast and the fluorescent lamp.